Question: ${ 9.49 \times 2 = {?}} $
Solution: ${9}$ ${4}$ ${9}$ ${2}$ ${\times}$ ${.}$ ${0.09}\times {2}= {0.18}$ ${8}$ ${0.4}\times {2}+{0.1}= {0.9}$ ${9}$ ${9}\times {2}= {18}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ $\text{The top number has 2 digits to the right of the decimal.}$ $\text{The bottom number has 0 digits to the right of the decimal.}$ $\text{The product has 2 + 0 = 2 digits to the right of the decimal.}$ ${.}$ ${ 9.49 \times 2 = 18.98} $